A conventional method of embroidery an embroidery with protruding figures is to provide a plurality of overlapped layers of thread. Embroidery machine embroiders a small draft as a bottom layer on a cloth or silk background element which can be processed to a quiet cover, floss silk, shoe, or a baseball cap. The background element is gradually embroidered layer by layer until a predetermined thickness of the thread layers is achieved so as to provide a protruding figure on the background element.
However, the conventional embroidering method and embroidery configurations have the following drawbacks:
(1) It can only produce a slightly protruded embroidery which is gradually raised from the edge of the embroidered figure to form a thickness of not more than 2.5 mm (2 mm to 2.5 mm) at the central portion.
(2) Since the protruded embroidery is formed with many layers of thread, it utilizes a great amount of threads and increases the cost and embroidering time. Moreover, the quality achieved is not smooth and solid enough.
(3) Many needle holes are formed on the background element that will weaken the duration and reduce the strength of the embroidery product.
As my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,832,854, 5,947,044 and 6,164,228 are discloses the protruding embroidery with single-layer filler inside, Although it has a protrudent shape on its embroidering product, But It is unobvious in view of the sight seeing of the solid level.